Natsu's Magic Ball
by me ga mawaru
Summary: What was exactly going on inside Natsu's head about the Magic Ball? Completely from Natsu's point of view regarding the ball, the dance, and especially the weirdo stellar mage. It's Thursday, Friday, and finally the Ball on Saturday. Greatly inspired from anime episode 125. Of course it's NatsuXLucy.
1. Chapter 1: Thursday

Hi, this is my very first fic. I have read a bunch of fics about Natsu and Lucy and I decided to write my own.

This fic was greatly inspired by 'Magic Ball' (anime eps 125). It was my favorite episode and I had watched it for so many times. I wrote this story fully from Natsu's point of view.

_Enjoy and don't forget to give some feedback _:)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Thursday_

I ran to the request board, hoping to find a suitable job to do before I became penniless. I saw the blue fur cat flying to my direction, handing me a request paper with a weird photograph on it. Velveno, the paper said.

The thing I saw for the first time was the 4.000.000 jewels. And seemed like my favorite stellar mage caught the same thing as suddenly I found her peeking through my shoulder. I couldn't help but agree with Happy that the name of our client was overly sour just to hear.

Well, I just didn't care what kind of job it is, as long as it paid me well, and let me destroy some stuffs along the process. But what came next was just out of my imagination. I never imagined myself to _dance_.

I spent the whole morning arguing with my favorite blondie about the _dancing_ thing. Screw that, I _can't _dance! You must've been able to tell that just by looking at my face, don't ya? Then why should I dance anyway?

Lucy was being weird by continously telling me that I had to be able to dance. I proposed the idea of becoming a food-tester instead. I mean, if it was a Ball, there should be a lot of food provided! Right? Lucy argued back that if we wanted to catch this Velveno guy, we had to conceal ourselves within the crowd, and that's why _I had to_ _dance_.

This girl was weird. How come 'conceal ourselves' correlated with 'dancing'? But then again, my favorite blondie was never far from weirdness zone. I tried to make Happy replace me for the dancing thing. I assured Lucy that Happy might be a better partner for dancing but as I offered the blue cat, Lucy was facepalmed. The said feline told me about height.

Well, I told Happy to just flying at the same height as Lucy while they danced. What's the problem anyway? Lucy's strange behavior was surely contagious.

And that's when Lucy pulled by biggest weakness. She would ban any of my activity revolving her house for the rest of my life if I refused to dance. I stuttered for hearing this, because being banned from her house was just disaster! Where should I harbor myself when I need a good sleep?! I told her I would find any way possible to enter her house.

My favorite stellar mage said she would lock all windows and close the chimney. She's weird. If she closed all windows and chimney, she would die for lack air. I didn't want her to die, so finally I agreed to dance. I let Lucy lead me to the guild's yard, sighing for defeat.

I stood in front of my favorite mage, as she asked for both of my hand, I gave her a poker face, and tried to do as she instructed me to.

Anyway I wonder about the background music. The music was weird. Just like Lucy. And Happy, just recently.

The said weird girl instructed me to follow her count. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. The said feline had announced to the guild about my dancing practice, so practically everyone was coming to the yard. Oh well, let's get this over with.

I tried to concentrate and follow Lucy's movement. She said we had to sing and chrome, syng and throne, sync… synchro… oh I got it, 'synchronize'. Hmmm… where did I hear that weird word anyway?

Oh I remember. The ice freak told me about the 'sychronize' thing when he explained to me how he and his stalker-girl performs Unison Raid and banished the lizardmen. Not to mention, he stole the whole spotlight that was supposed to mine! I mean, hey, I am the main character of the story!

I imagined myself perform Unison Raid too. The walking freezer has told me that he and Juvia hold each other hand as if to dance at that time. Hey, maybe I should try this too. Performing a Unison Raid with Lucy.

I was working with my brain to choose which spirit I would like Lucy to summon for my first Unison Raid when suddenly she screamed. I realized that I had stepped on her foot accidentally. I couldn't help but laughed at her face and apologized. I expected her to stop the dancing and shouted at me but she didn't. She looked at me with determined face that let me wonder the exact reason of her wanted me to dance so badly.

Must be some strange reasons after all. It's Lucy we're talking about.

Back to her counting, I tried to erase any stray thought and concentrate on Lucy. Her pouting face was very cute, but I held back my giggle or she would be really mad at me.

Just when I got the hang of it, suddenly the ugly ice box came and snatched my favorite mage from me, saying something about playing. I was about to kick him out of the earth and take Lucy back when the said girl had done them both. I laughed uncontrollably seeing Gray's priceless face when Lucy kicked him out of the yard. She took my hands again with some more determined face and continue my dancing practice.

Well it's not the kick out of the earth but I got my favorite blondie back. I guess it's fine. I would kick him later. Out of the earth.

But anyway, Lucy's pouting face was getting worse when suddenly I heard certain female knight comment at me and Lucy.

We stopped the dance, both looked at Erza with familiar fear. My fear increased tenfold when the scarlet haired mage absentmindedly talked about dancing spirit and asked me to come dance with her. Not to mention about the dancing-demon thing.

I was about to say my objection when Erza snatched me from my favorite blondie and _made me dance._

I saw Lucy, then Happy, then Romeo, then Erza, then the guild, then some chicken, then Macao and Wakaba, then Mira, then Kinana, then Lucy, then Happy, then Romeo, then Erza, then I started to feel extremely dizzy.

I screamed out of my head, hoping the fearsome woman to stop swirling me for Mavis's sake. She's _killing_ me!

And suddenly Erza stopped the dance.

I was on my knee, catching my breath. It was not as bad as riding transportation, but I guess I wouldn't be able to live another day if this swirling crazy dance hit me again.

And how Mavis hated me so much, Lisanna offered her help. I just hope that this time she would listen to me but before I speak the whole sentence, I was already swirling to my death.

Yeah, I better be dead.

I heard my childhood friend compliment my relaxed shoulder. The hell?! Lisanna was really the dancing demon number two!

Where's Lucy at the time like this? Why didn't she save me from these dancing demons already?! Luuuuucccyyyyyy….!

* * *

**a.n. **Yep, I only took some scenes. I want to highlight the NatsuXLucy anyway, so how? Is it good? Is it bad? OOC? Tell me everything!


	2. Chapter 2: Friday

Wow, thanks a lot for your support... I'm happy to see the acceptance :').

Actually I was kind of worry about my previous chapter, because it was definitely my first fic. I'm still feeling like a total newbie, so please help me to improve.

Anyway, this is my next chapter, I hope you like it. _Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Friday_

My favorite stellar mage was arguing with me again about this whole dancing thing. I told her I gave up on dancing and insisted to make Happy as my replacement. I told her that Happy's height was not a big problem for dancing because _he can fly to her height_ and she was getting weirder for keep rejecting my reasoning.

She brought up about banning me out of her house again but I told her I would break down her chimney. I was so not into dancing.

Happy told me that he would rather find other partner to dance than risking his life dancing with the blondie, and I saw some veins popped out Lucy's head.

Just before Lucy snapped, Wendy came and told me that she would like to come with us for this mission. The young dragon slayer said that yesterday was fun and beautiful. I swore I couldn't relate dancing with fun, let alone beautiful, thanks to some dancing demons out there.

Wendy told me that yesterday, everyone ended up dancing on pair. I gave her a horrified look that made her confused. But then with gleaming eyes, this little sister of mine (or at least because we're all family in Fairy Tail and we're both dragon slayer, I guess it's fine to add Wendy into my family tree. Not that I want to put any metal freak into it though) cheerfully mentioned all the dancing pair yesterday.

Guess the dancing demon thingies had prevented me to realize that everyone had paired up and danced happily yesterday.

'Happily'?!  
Uuuurrrppp…..!

Once again I failed to change Lucy's determination about all the dancing thing. I followed her back to the yard, and let my favorite mage took both of my hands again.

Which I found a lot better than dancing with some demons. Well, a happy Lucy was everything but demon. Guess I kind of forgot about how it feels to dance with her. I looked around and thanked Mavis that Erza and Lisanna weren't around. Just me and my favorite blondie. And Wendy. And Happy and Charle.

As we danced, I saw Lucy smiled at me appreciatively. Guess it was safe to say that I did it well. She stopped counting and looked into my eyes, complimented me for somehow being a good dancer already. Well, I really didn't need any counting anymore because I was finally able to keep up with her.

I grinned ear to ear, bubbling that I was very happy that she won't die from lack air anytime soon.

Soon after Lucy sweatdropped, I heard the rolling tongue voice of my you-know-what's-the-name feline. I heard Lucy groaned for the_ llllliiiiiiiiikkkeeee-each-other_ thing Happy gave us. Well, for me it's completely fine. Lucy was my favorite stellar mage after all so of course I like her. Everyone knew that I like her, and of course she liked me back. Didn't it just obvious?

My Nekomander was just being weird.

I stared at my favorite blondie, as I realized that my hair color was also as contagious as her weirdness.

Well, it's not the first time I saw her like this though, and I guess it's fair. If she had one contagious thing, I'd like to have one too. I continued to stare at her, and caught her usual pouting face.

Yeah it was just her usual pouting face I used to laugh off, but this time I found it irresistibly cute.

I told her that, and I realized that Erza's hair was also contagious. Mavis, I hope the penguin prince's hair wasn't contagious too.

Soon I regret for saying her cute, because she stopped the dancing practice, mumbling something about I had to practice on my own and walked inside the guild. Leaving me dumbfounded.

Was the meaning of 'cute' change after seven years in Tenrou Island?

Wendy chuckled softly, Happy rolled his tongue again, saying that she _llliiiiiiiiikkkeesss me_, made me looked at them confused. I told them I already knew about it.

Silence.

The look at their eyes confused me. What's so wrong? I told them again, I knew she liked me. Of course, because if she didn't like me, how could we stay teammate to each other?

Silence.

Then the blue neko suddenly burst into laughter. Wendy smiled at me and Charle shrugged, saying how 'dense' I was. Fine, Charle was weird too. I was dense-ing with Lucy, with Erza, with Lisanna, and she was just realizing that I was dense-ing? Didn't she dense with Happy yesterday too? Didn't she see me dense? When I spoke it up, Happy laughed even more while the two others sweatdropped.

I was about to make some more explanations when The Great Titania smacked me hard on the head. She told me that I was 'dancing', not 'dense'-ing.

I rubbed my head, telling her that either way was just sound the same for me, and soon I regret it. Erza's face turned more demonic than usual, saying how disappointed she was for having a pupil like me from years ago.

Sure, she was the one who taught me to read and write. Sure, she'd forced me to think of her as Igneel #2. And sure, I forgot that the dancing demon was also a demon teacher back then. I sweatdropped, trembled hard.

And now the Terrifying Titania swore she would make me regret for disappointing her. O Mavis_,_ please save me,_ please save meee!_ I regret it! I RREEGGREETT ITT!

… … I saw her cruel aura… I gulped… …

… and _screamed out my lungs_ when she pointed her blade to me. I tried my best to apologize _profusely_, but the shining glint in her eyes was also _profusely_ scaring me.

Soon, she requipped into her dancing demon armor, I screamed my rejection as loud as I could, and dashed out the guild to Mavis-know-where.

* * *

__**a.n. **_Phew_... This Chapter was original from me. Actually I was thinking to write it longer than this but then it's strayed away from the main point. I don't want that. I want to stick with Ball, dancing and Lucy like I told you. Please tell me what you think, all is welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday (part 1 of 2)

I changed the category from 'Friendship' to 'Romance', because I think it's far more appropriate for now, and I personally believe that Natsu will eventually end up with Lucy as his solmate. Not that I hate Lisanna, but I like Lucy a _LOT_ more *wink*. I hope Mashima Hiro will grant our wish. Mashima-sensei has granted us lots of beautiful scenes about Natsu and Lucy anyway.

Oh, and it's finally Saturday! I split the Saturday story into two parts. I really enjoy the time when I write this story, so I hope it will please you too :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Saturday (part 1 of 2)_

I just couldn't find the right words to prevent this from happening. Just as Warren and Elfman insisted to tag with us, Erza and the stripping freak decided to come along too. It was supposed to be me and Lucy (and Happy) at the beginning. Then lately it was supposed to be me, Lucy, and Wendy (of course with Happy and Charle).

How came these people just easily tag along with us?!

I'd like to argue _if_ the dancing demon number one wasn't as fearsome as I knew.

I turned to Lucy, who was sweatdropping to know how big our mission party had become. From the look of her eyes, I knew she wasn't about to argue with Erza.

We arrived at Balsamico's residence in the evening, and being greeted by a beautiful girl (that's how Warren described) with a difficult name to remember. She led us inside the strange-looking building, into a room fulfilled with expensive stuffs. The-girl-with-difficult-name asked us to sit down into one green sofa. There were seven of us, and she just offered one sofa.

Did she expect us to squeeze?

I heard the fearsome dancing demon said that she, Lucy and Wendy would take a seat and we had to stand. My favorite blondie added something about gentlemen and ladies. Wendy just laughed inwardly and followed the two.

It appeared that there's still some space on the sofa, so I didn't spend any more second to jump on to it, squeezing Lucy aside in process. My favorite stellar mage yelled at me for being so impatient, but then shrugged it off. Happy flew and sat on my lap as the-girl-with-difficult-name entered the room with a strange walking and pouting doll beside her.

Yeah, the doll had a very sour pouting face.

And it talked. It greeted us.

I swallowed back my laughter because I knew my favorite blondie would yelled into my ears if she caught my laughter. I watched in amazement as the walking pouting (and now talking) doll climbed on the-girl-with-difficult-name's lap and introduced himself as our client, Balsamico.

The way Balsamico talked was way too amusing, and I couldn't hold back my laughter for seeing its (oh, I mean his) face. And I was right, Lucy yelled at me, just like that. But hey, why didn't everyone else (saved Happy) find it hilarious anyway? It's weird for not finding it funny.

Lucy must've rubbed off her weirdness to everyone, but I guess Happy was healed from yesterday's weirdness, because he _laughed with me_.

The Balsamico buddy explained about his beautiful daughter. I guess it had to be the-girl-with-difficult-name. I found out that saying her name make my tongue rolled so I spoke it up. I didn't know what happen, but soon I groaned with my face flattened on the wall and my head swelled.

Some seconds later Elfman pulled me from the wall and put me back absentmindedly to the sofa, just beside my favorite stellar mage. Really, her scent relieved the ache on my head. Balsamico told us about Velveno, his Magic Drain and his eyes on Balsamico's proposal ring. It seemed like this Velveno guy was _fightworthy_.

Fightworthy. Last time I used the word, Lucy told me that it wasn't even a word. Well, everyone who read the word would simply understand the meaning so what's the big deal?

Soon the girls were on their way to change. Warren proposed the idea of taking the two exceeds with him and patrolled Balsamico's residence from the outside. My blue neko sulked, he was mumbling something about not being able to eat any fish inside the ball, but he soon accepted Warren's idea after Charle said that she didn't even interested in ball.

Having changed into some more decent clothes, I followed Elfman and the walking ice cone into the ball. Not to mention, the first ball I'd ever been. It was sparkling eveywhere with crystals and lights, and I found that everyone other than us were wearing masks.

How strange. And strange meant weird. And weird was exactly Lucy. I imagined my favorite blonde wore a mask and tried to _conceal_ herself just like she told me on Thursday but I guess it would just failed miserably. She would be even weirder with the mask and everyone would notice her outstanding weirdness.

Nobody as weird as Lucy would be able to conceal herself, no matter how much she tried. I hope my favorite stellar mage would not do anything stupid.

We met with the girls shortly after, fortunately, without mask. I recognized Lucy's dress was totally familiar with the one Luigi wore seven years ago. I challenged myself to say the Luigi thing to Lucy, imagining how she would become furious over it, when suddenly Wendy offered Troia for me.

Well, there were floating floors above my head where people danced, so that's right, I needed Troia so bad, in case I needed to float too.

Meanwhile Troia was casted upon me, Erza was asked to dance by a strange looking man. I completely forgot about Luigi as Warren instructed us to investigate the man. Well, nobody would want to face Velveno as another Titania, right? But soon after I got nearer, I knew by any means that the man was suffering the torture of dancing demon number one. Both me and snow cracker knew full well not to interrupt anything.

Lucy was next. A seemed-normal-guy asked her to dance. Why couldn't she just kick the guy like she did to ice grill? I was about to investigate the guy when suddenly a weird looking woman took hold of my hands and forced me to dance. _What the hell?!_

I tried my best to escape, but she held my hand so tight and swayed my hands here and there, forcing me to move with her. I looked at the ice stripper and realized that we're both at the same condition. These women were weird, in a _fearsome_ way I couldn't put my mind into. I totally preferred the weirdo named Lucy than any other weirdo in the world!

Warren instructed us to investigate Elfman's dancing partner. But these weird women would never let us go. I saw the walking ice-cube made a move and freeze the floor. He glanced at me for a second and I got what he's thinking. In unison, we swirled those weird women out of our sight. My ear caught them screaming how cool we were, but trust me, hearing the scream somehow made me shuddered in every wrong way.

And just to let you know, even though I mentioned 'unison' just recently, I refused to take it as Unison Raid.

Stealing a glance at my favorite stellar mage, I was relieved. Well, she was fine by the way I looked at her. Over time, I had grown a habit of watching over her, just in case her weirdness harmed her. But this time, she just caught a normal guy, so I hope it's safe to leave her for a while.

Although, I felt rather strange inside, like something was shrinking inside my chest.

I must be so hungry. Lucy had told me that ingested food would flow down in our body. My ingested food must have been flown down and made the shrinking sensation.

I had to finish this soon. Then eat.

The ice clown told me to snatch Elfman away and left him to deal with Elfman's dance partner. Normally, I wouldn't listen to this frozen prick, but I had to eat soon before all my ingested food completely shrunk.

I stood at the floating floor, with a last glance at Lucy, I lunged toward Elfman and we both fell from the floating floor. Elfman yelled in an instant, _right on my ear_ for Mavis' sake, about how unmanly I was for helping Gray to steal his dancing partner. I yelled back to shut him off when suddenly a crash was heard toward the room.

The walking snowflake was fighting with Elfman's ex-dancing partner. Elfman's yells were ringing in my ears again, this time about how manly the polar bear she made. Stupid Elfman, the polar bear must be female because the caster was _definitely_ female. There's no way a female could be called manly…

… … no… there's _a_ manly female…

And before I could think further, the said manly female smashed both Elfman's ex-partner and the frozen penguin across the room. Wearing the outfit from Thank-You-Very-Much Theatre... yeah, the dancing demon number one was definitely the one manly female in this world. I laughed my head off seeing the ice ball groaned in pain.

I stopped laughing when Elfman made an amused voice beside me. I turned my head to find the-girl-with-difficult-name and the sour pouting doll walked down the stairs. I looked around to find every activity stopped and everyone stared at the girl.

I wonder why. What's so interesting in her? Her smell was too strong, like she had poured at least ten bottles of perfume at once. Just too strong to my nose. She should use less perfume. Honestly, she smelled like Luigi when she was captured by Michael, my imposter in Hargeon (I'm sure his name was Michael). Back then, Luigi was also smelled too strong and I knew she was using too many perfume.

Er… who's this Luigi again? Oh, it was Lucy before she joined Fairy Tail, right? I laughed in my mind, imagining the angry stellar mage if I ever brought her a topic about her Luigi life.

Of course I knew that Luigi was Lucy, and Lucy was never named Luigi, but it was just so funny teasing her I couldn't help it.

Anyway, I was happy that Lucy never smelled like Luigi again after that day. My favorite blondie always smelled like summer, yes, like my name. She told me that the meaning of my name was 'summer', and I was happy that she smelled like 'me'.

Oh well, since everything's going fine, it's time for me to _EAT_! Honestly the shrinking feeling was uncomfortable, so I have to eat.

As I munched my food, the ball continues, and I saw Lucy's coming to my direction. My favorite stellar mage said something about manner, but I shrugged it off, offering some oily meat to her. She hissed to me about how many times I had teased her about oily meat since Everlue incident seven years ago.

I grinned wide and she pouted, kind of reaction I _really_ like to see.

I was eating some more when she asked me about why Erza should dance with the-girl-with-difficult-name. Weirdo, how could I know? She sighed, saying that I had to stop eating, then I told her that if I didn't eat, my stomach's going to shrink again.

My favorite blondie looked at me rather confused.

I was about to tell her about the previous shrinking sensation when suddenly Warren said that the guy beside Wendy was the Velveno guy we were looking for.

Oh _crap_.

* * *

**a.n. **I believe Natsu lllllllllliiiiikkkesss Lucy. Like _like_ Lucy. I think he's not _that_ dense. He feels, but he apparently doesn't fully understand what it is. Or at least, that's how I see our adorable Salamander. Isn't it?

So, how do you think? Feel free to leave some words for me :)


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday (part 2 of 2)

_Previously on Chapter 3:_

_The Ball continued, the dancing demon number one was dancing with the-girl-with-difficult-name, I was eating to relieve the shrinking sensation, while suddenly Warren proclaimed that Wendy's dancing partner was the real Velveno._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Saturday (part II of II)_

Oh crap, I hadn't paid enough attention about my surrounding. The real intentions of this mission was to catch Velveno _and _protect _the ring_. I completely engrossed into eating I didn't aware that the said ring had been out of its chamber.

_And_ every single man (saved me and penguin prince) was struggling their way to get it… at least until a boy transformed into something ugly.

I saw Wendy made a very pitiful shocked face as the her ex-partner turned into afro-haired man. My cue! Leave it to me, sis, I'd beat this one into pulp!

I jumped into floating floor, putting all my power into Fire Dragon Fist, only to find that the afro mimicked it. I roared, and he mimicked it too. Damn! So this was Magic Drain that Balsamico guy was talking about.

Told ya, this guy's fightworthy.

Erza took step in front of me, requipping into her Purgatory Armor. Velveno mimicked her armor, and it was actually quite hilarious to see the afro wore a black metal skirt like that. I swore if it's not a battle, I'd laughed to the extent of swirling myself and being the dancing demon number three. But this time I was really curious about how long his mimicking ability might stand up to me, the one and only original Salamander.

I was ready to lunged forward when Velveno stopped me, telling everyone that all he wanted to do was to propose to the-girl-with-difficult-name.

Huh? Proposal? What kind of lame excuse was that? Like I care about it anyway.

I restrained my fist _just_ because Erza told me to. I watched Velveno walked to the-girl-with-difficult-name, down on his knee, and I heard three gulping sound, from Erza, Wendy, and my favorite blondie.

Huh? I stopped my gaze at Lucy, her eyes wide, full of wonder and envy. I looked at Elfman and the walking fridge, the two were staring intently.

Then I looked back at the scene in front of me, hearing the afro guy asking the-girl-with-difficult-name to become his wife. Even someone as stupid as me knew that her answer would be a straight 'no'.

Why? Well what do you think this story is? A cheap old romantic failure where a beautiful princess actually fell in love with ugly fiend? Not a chance!

Besides, they would just make a very strange family, ya know? Just try to place the pouting walking talking Balsamico guy, with his strong-smelled daughter which also had a difficult name, and a certain ugly afro guy in his disco clothes. How weirder it could be?

But soon I found myself feeling more dumbfounded when the girl accept the proposal.

_...WHAATTT?! _

Was she stupid or something?

Shocked screams echoed throughout all direction of the room. But suddenly everyone cheered for them enthusiastically.

Really, I didn't understand the twist. Both Wendy and Lucy were gleaming with more evident glint of envy, Erza complimented the scene before us and I heard Elfman saying something about how manly Velveno's proposal was. For me it was just an enemy turned into ally. It was not a big deal.

I scratched my head, wondering about the twist when Erza shoved me to the floor and next I heard clasps filled the room.

I was on the floor for some more second before Lucy recognized me.

My favorite stellar mage took my hand so I was standing again. I told her I really didn't understand what the big deal of proposal was. She smiled at me knowingly. She told me, that's what a guy do to the girl he wanted to spend his life with.

I tilted my head, asking Lucy whether it was the same as making someone as a mate. I saw my favorite blondie flinched a bit hearing the word 'mate'. She told me it's not mere 'mate', but 'soulmate', _not only physical presence but also the one your soul wanted to be with._

I blinked at her several times because somehow her words jumbled inside my head. I felt something stirred inside my chest but I couldn't point it out. Seeing my face, Lucy sighed, saying that maybe I would never understand.

Well, it's not that I didn't understand. I understood all of her words, but…

I couldn't point it out.

After a while, the Rune Knights came and took the afro guy off. Lucy, however, was scolded by the pouting doll. Erza led everyone to dance again as she danced with the-girl-with-difficult-name.

Wait a minute.

Erza.

The dancing demon number one.

Danced with the girl.

How come she became so gentle to the girl but not to me? See? The girl sure wasn't nauseous at all!

I approached my favorite stellar mage to tell her that Erza's being unfair, just at the right time to watch the pouting doll named Balsamico yelled at her, the _third_ time after the afro's gone. I knew that Lucy was still trying to persuade the doll to pay us. I sweatdropped, just so Lucy.

Soon after Balsamico left, my favorite blondie sighed. Finally, she gave up. She told me that her chance with cash jewels was just vanished and she had to find another job soon to pay her rent. But then she shrugged it off and chuckled at me.

What a weirdo.

Just one second she worried about the rent, then the next second she would just be happy.

I chuckled too. Lucy was beyond my ability to understand people. Because she's weird. But I like her.

Suddenly I remember about Luigi and I decided to say that her dress remind me so much about the Luigi girl. The effect was interesting. After a sweat dropped, she made sure that I spelled her name right.

L-U-C-Y.

Of course I chose to spell it as L-U-I-G-I, and it made her yelled loudly. She made several attempts to correct my spelling but I always turned it back to L-U-I-G-I.

Finally, she let out a heavy sigh and decided to let me spell her name as I like. Again, with the same pouting face I really liked to see. I laughed her off. Teasing Lucy was always amusing.

Soon after, I joined the cocky ice cone on the food tray. I watched Happy danced with Charle and Wendy with Warren. Erza was still dancing too. I munched some more and found my favorite blondie was staring at the-girl-with-difficult-name.

I watched her smiling face, the same face Happy always defined as 'scary face'. But just like I told you before, a happy Lucy was everything but demon.

She wasn't scary. She's just cute. Yeah, like, very cute.

I walked toward her, accidentally hearing her wish for being proposed just the same way we watched recently.

I stopped dead, staring at her figure.

Suddenly everything's clicked in my mind. I pointed it out. _Not only physical presence but also the one _my_ soul wanted to be with._

I wanted to be with her.

_My soul_ wanted to be with _her_.

I wanted her to be _my _soulmate.

I wanted to… propose to her.

I just wanted to, I didn't really know where it came from.

So I took a step forward, calling her name. She turned her head to me and I started speaking. Or at least I tried to speak. Because soon after I speak the first word, I just couldn't find what the next word should be. Her gaze was giving me weird sensation.

A very weird sensation till I was unable to speak.

And then, she was pink. Crap. She was giving me even more weirder sensation. Crap! I forgot the thing I wanted to say. What was it again?! Quick Natsu, think! You were about to say something important! I tried my best to avert my gaze off her but her eyes locked me dead. I couldn't remember anything. So I decided to say the only thing available in my mind at that time.

I was so full, and I wanted to go home.

My favorite stellar mage made a very weird face and she sweatdropped in front of me. Well, she always managed to make some very weird faces now and then so I wasn't surprised at all. But then I saw determination in her eyes.

I couldn't avert my gaze off her at all. I felt weird. Like a balloon had been pumped and getting bigger inside my chest. Her weirdness must've rubbed me off too.

I watched in wonder when Lucy approached me. She locked my eyes on hers and took my hands, asking me to be with her just a little more.

Why should she ask me that? I was, I am, and I will, always be with her, right? Never leave her. I tried to speak it off but her gaze made me confused.

Kinda stuttered, I asked her to stop. I meant stop locking my eyes because it really made me feel weird. I was so fixated on her eyes I failed to notice that we're already on the floating floor, ready to dance.

She counted, told me not to step on her foot. I had to tear my eyes off her. Quick.

And suddenly I felt familiar unbearable sensation on my stomach. The Troia was wearing off. I told Lucy and (of course) she screamed.

* * *

**a.n. **Wow, I made it through. I'd like to thank you all for your support since I publish the first chapter. I wish my story can make you smile, giggle, and maybe… squeal?

And no. Nuh-huh. It's not the ending. I don't think I can end it like this, so let's look at our favorite couple a bit longer.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5: Saturday's Epilogue

_Previously on Chapter 4:_

_She told me it's not mere 'mate', but 'soulmate', not only physical presence but also the one your soul wanted to be with. Soon I found out that she's the one my soul wanted to be with. I'd like to tell her but her eyes was doing some crazy things to me, made me unable to speak! Worse, there's a growing balloon inside my chest too…_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Saturday's Epilogue_

Lucy quickly led me off the floating floor, and let me down on my both knees to catch my breath. After a couple minutes, I realized that she was still standing beside me. I looked up to see a smile tugging her lips. My favorite blondie lowered herself to my level and asked me whether or not I wanted to dance with her tonight.

_Weirdo. _

Normally people would ask whether I was alright or not, before asking about anything else.

Still on both knees, I asked her about why she wanted me to dance with her in the first place. She gave me a surprised look but didn't answer. She looked down to the floor, and I was slightly happy that my hair had been so contagious to her lately.

She was cute.

This time I took both of her hand, brought her to stand with me. She looked at me with a shocked face. I gave her my widest grin. Of course I wanted to dance with her. She had become the best dancing partner I had. I told her all that and I saw Erza's hair was being contagious once again.

Last time she was pink, she locked my gaze dead. This time she's red, and I supposed the 'locking effect' would be much greater. So before it happened, I averted my gaze off her, just to say that as long as it's _not_ on floating floor, I'd be happy to dance with her.

See? Being free from her locking gaze enabled me to say my sentence properly.

Silence.

Uh… no reply?

Silence.

Did I say something wrong?

Silence.

Slowly, I turned my gaze to my favorite weirdo to find her smiling at me. Erza's hair was still rubbing off her face. She told me that _I_ was blushing.

Er… _What?!_ Me?! Blushing?!

She said I was cute.

I stunned and looked into her eyes in amazement. The locking effect of red was indeed greater then pink. We hadn't danced, just stood still, holding each other's hands for only-Mavis-knew-how-long. I swore I heard certain blue neko rolled his tongue from somewhere. Soon, she turned her gaze to the dancing feline, and my mind was finally able to work.

Me? Cute?

Just the same thing I thought about her, right?

And how could it happened?

I guess it's because she smelled like summer. She smelled like 'me' so that's why we could think the same thing. We're partner afterall. We're bestfriends. We're compatible. And maybe, we're soulmates...

Maybe…

I shooked my head.

_No_, not a 'maybe'. She 'must be' my soulmate. She must be. Because everything about her was just damn right to me. Nothing's right with her absence, and everything's right with her presence. Not only physical presence but also _the one my soul wanted to be with_. Something cracked in my head and I silently cursed myself. I realized it just _now_?! Velveno's proposal suddenly seemed so manly...

I made a mental note to propose to her soon. She's my soulmate and she wanted to be proposed, right? Then I'd like to do it for her. She's a _very rare_ kind of weirdo I'd like to be with.

But first of all, I had to make sure that she's not locking my eyes when I _propose_.

Hmmm… what should I do then?

Maybe I should blindfold her or something. No. Maybe I should lock her inside a closet or something. No. Maybe I should pour invisible potion on her or something. Or maybe _anything so I didn't have to look at her eyes!_ Mavis, her eyes was evil! I groaned silently.

Lucy's voice brought me back to the moment. I turned my head to face her.

My favorite girl, or I should say, my newfound soulmate, was still smiling at me. Suddenly she put her right hand on my left upper arm. I looked at her dumbfoundedly. When we were practicing, she always took hold of both my hands. So, what should I do then?

She looked at my dumfounded face and giggled, then she took my left hand, placing it on her waist and put her right hand on my left upper arm again. I smiled. So that's how.

And with that, we started to dance in silence. Soon she averted her gaze off me, Erza's hair color was still rubbing her cheeks. Meanwhile, the balloon inside my chest was already so big it could explode anytime soon. Nah, I wouldn't let it explode _inside _my chest. I needed to keep my heart intact in order to stay alive. I couldn't propose _if I died_! That's just common sense, right?

But since it's Lucy, she would probably weird enough to accept a proposal from a ghost. I mentally sweatdropped.

But wait, I didn't plan to die anytime soon! I still had to kick the frozen doll out of the earth! How could I kick his ass _if _I became a ghost?! I mean, ghost and human couldn't touch each other, right? And oh yeah, I still hadn't had my first Unison Raid! How could I perform Unison Raid _if_ I was unable to touch anyone?! Geez, reasons to stay alive.

Hold it, if I became a ghost, not only unable to touch anyone, I wouldn't be able to touch anything, right?! _Aaaaarrrghh!_ I mentally scratched my head furiously because that would be _total _disaster! I couldn't sleep on Lucy's bed! I couldn't open Lucy's diary! I couldn't raid Lucy's refrigerator! I couldn't—

—certain blondie's voice brought me back to reality. My favorite stellar mage suddenly said that the real reason of why she dragged me into dancing practice was because _she wanted to dance with me_. Yes, dance with me. Yes, yes, with me.

_Me._

I stared at her, all thought of dying inside my head was melted by her simple out-of-the-blue-statement. I couldn't help but smile. I honestly told her that I had fun in these three days with her. Well, the dancing demon tragedies were terrifying of course, but dancing with her was something I really enjoyed. She smiled at me again, this time with my hair color on her cheeks, and the balloon was getting bigger, much to my fear.

But, I had to admit, the bigger the balloon, the happier I became. Screw the balloon, I wouldn't die. Also, practically I was still unable to think of anything. Hell, it's the first time I ever think _this much_! Guess I just had to enjoy this moment and worked on proposal later when she wasn't around. So this time, I let her locked my eyes. And Mavis, everything felt so right. Inhaling my soulmate's summer scent, I leaned closer. She counted softly as the scent of sun and flowers filled my nostril.

One.

Two.

Three.

One.

Two.

Crap. I stepped on her foot again.

_-The _(real) _End-_

* * *

**a.n. **Yep, we have reached the end of my very first fic! It's actually how I picture the ending supposed to be. I hope it is acceptable. Natsu sure has infinite ability to ruin something, ne?

And… oookay… I was contemplating for some days and nights whether to end this fic with Natsu's _real_ proposal or not, and I decided that he may need some more time before his real proposal. Natsu is capable to make a drastic change every now and then, but not _that drastic, _and I decided to keep his personality as natural as possible.

But trust me, I believe they _will_end up together! So please, please, _please,_ I beg you, stop throwing those tables at me ToT

Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for supporting me with reviews, follows and favs, I am sooo grateful! The balloon inside me was getting bigger too! I have found the fun in writing, and I will definitely write again! See you around :D

_With love, _Me~.


End file.
